injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Aqualad Jean Grey: You atlanteans never give up,do you? Aqualad: I'm not afraid of you,Jean. Jean Grey: Your mistake,Garth. VS. Aquaman Aquaman: Garth did a good job in my absence. Jean Grey: I'm impressed he survived against Rogue. Aquaman: Now, you face the King of Atlantis himself. VS. Bane Bane: How does it feel like being defeated by the bat's kid? Jean Grey: This defeat stings me everyday. Bane: I broke the bat. Yo te quiebro también. VS. Batman Batman: Jason Todd was better than you. Jean Grey: Why say that? Batman: He doesn't kill innocents or children. VS. Blue Beetle Blue Beetle: Lady, I was a big fan of you. Jean Grey: You were? Blue Beetle: Yeah... Until you went all Regime and stuff. VS. Cable Cable: Why did you kill him? Jean Grey: '''I took one human life to save millions of mutants. '''Cable: Right...Dark Phoenix. VS. Cyclops Jean Grey: Scott? Cyclops: Yes. It's me. Jean Grey: '''Impossible. ---- '''Cyclops: You didn't have to kill Deathstroke. Jean Grey: I did this for you. Cyclops: I would never want this. ---- Jean Grey: How do you like my gift? Cyclops: Because of your gift, I was brought back to life. Jean Grey: And now, we are Phoenix. VS. Daken Daken: Stop...NOW. Jean Grey: I can't believe you have become a traitor,Daken. Daken: I was a traitor when I joined you. ---- Jean Grey: You betrayed me,Daken. Daken: The Regime was a mistake. Jean Grey: '''We were the hope for both humans and mutants. VS. Deathstroke '''Deathstroke: Just face it, Jean. I win. Jean Grey: You died. You call this a victory? Deathstroke: I turned you into a real monster. ---- Deathstroke: Another round, Angry Bird? Jean Grey: Why don't you stay dead? Deathstroke: I am the evil which haunts each obscure place in your mind? VS. Doctor Fate Doctor Fate: You have taken the wrong path. Jean Grey: The world changed since Bayville Doctor Fate: And this costed your soul. ---- Doctor Fate: You used to bring hope to the people. Jean Grey: Now, I bring justice for the mutants. Doctor Fate: Justice is blind. Not reckless. VS. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern: Colossus did the right choice by abandoning you. Jean Grey: You call betrayal as the right choice? Green Lantern: Depends on the occasion. VS. Havok Havok: '''I have left Polaris for you.. '''Jean Grey: You will never be like your brother, Alex. Havok: You dumped me for the last time, Jean. VS. Hyperion Hyperion: The heroine who became villain. Jean Grey: Mutants need more favorable laws. Hyperion: More like oppression. ---- Hyperion: Together,we could destroy the Avengers. Jean Grey: I want nothing with Squadron Supreme. Hyperion: Think twice before angering me,Jean. VS. Iceman Iceman: It looks like you saw a ghost. Jean Grey: Why don't you stay dead? Iceman: Long story. But I'm here to turn you into popsicle. VS. Lightning Lad Lightning Lad: Don't you regret the suffering you cause? Jean Grey: The humans made mutants suffer first. Lightning Lad: No wonder Nightwing wanted you locked up. VS. Mammoth Mammoth: The little bird defeated you. Jean Grey: The only reason why I want to kill him. Mammoth: I broke him. I break you too. VS. Mysterio Mysterio: '''Oh. The death of Scott Summers still haunts you. '''Jean Grey: Of course it does, Mysterio. Mysterio: Time to work with this. ---- Mysterio: What keeps you up at night? Jean Grey: '''Criminals like you running at loose. '''Mysterio: So... We really frighten you. VS. Nightwing Nightwing: You would be wise to give up. Jean Grey: I came to reestablish the mutants' rule. Nightwing: '''You know I won't let it happen. ---- '''Jean Grey: I took one human life to save millions of mutants. Nightwing: Far from being an example to Cable. Jean Grey: '''Tara and Damian would disagree. ---- '''Nightwing: I and Scott have been great friends,Jean. Jean Grey: The only reason why you're still alive,Dick. Nightwing: I thought it was because I defeated you. ---- Jean Grey: I remember every punch you gave me,Dick. Nightwing: This won't help you to defeat me. Jean Grey: Defeat you? No. I'll kill you. ---- Nightwing: Wasn't your defeat enough for you to realize your mistake? Jean Grey: '''The world changed since Bayville. '''Nightwing: No. YOU changed. ---- Jean Grey: I knew it would have come this far. Nightwing: '''Batman told me it was just a matter of time. '''Jean Grey: '''I'll try to not make the same mistake I did with Scott. ---- '''Nightwing: You didn't have the right to kill Slade. Jean Grey: I did this for Scott. Nightwing: Do you think He would want this? VS. Ravager Ravager: '''How does it feel to be a villain? '''Jean Grey: Mutants need fair laws too. Ravager: How Boring... ---- Jean Grey: Wanna hear something? Ravager: A secret? Jean Grey: '''Ravager vs Dark Phoenix. VS. Red Robin '''Red Robin: To think I survived your wrath. Jean Grey: This insolence won't be tolerated. Red Robin: They don't want you in charge anymore. VS. Robin Jean Grey: Control your temper, Damian. Robin: You sound just like my father and Grayson. Jean Grey: Grayson and Bruce weren't wrong about everything. VS. Spider-Man Spider-Man: When I look at you,I hate myself. Jean Grey: What gives you the idea? Spider-Man: Bobby's death changed me. VS. Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man: Are there other lines that you don't cross? Jean Grey: I don't hurt or kill children. Spider-Man: That didn't stop you with Dazzler!!! VS. Superboy (Conner Kent) Superboy: I have yearned for this moment. Jean Grey: You should think twice before messing with me, kid. Superboy: I'll break you like I broke Pyro. VS. Superman Superman: Would Scott want this for you, Jean? Jean Grey: What if what happen to Scott, happen to Lois?! Superman: Bad time to tick me off... VS. Swamp Thing Swamp Thing: You are not the heroine anymore,Jean. Jean Grey: I protect the mutants in the earth. Swamp Thing: And I protect the earth itself. VS. Terra Jean Grey: This is training day. Terra: I can take a hit. Jean Grey: Everyone saids that the first time. VS. Wolverine Wolverine: To think I loved you... Jean Grey: The only reason you're still alive. Wolverine: Still grieving for Scott. I see. ---- Jean Grey: I'm impressed you still have friends,Logan. Wolverine: They knew what Charles taught them. Jean Grey: Including your daughter? ---- Wolverine: At least,not all the X-Men lost perspective. Jean Grey: '''The world changed since Bayville. '''Wolverine: No. YOU changed. ---- Jean Grey: I just had enough of criminals,Logan. Wolverine: Iceman,Beast Boy,Dazzler and Red Arrow were criminals? Jean Grey: A bunch of traitors. VS. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman: Do you think you're worthy to fight me? Jean Grey: '''You are dealing with forces beyond comprehension. '''Wonder Woman: Did I tell you that I am an Amazon? VS. Zatanna Zatanna: You'll have to get through me first. Jean Grey: Don't think you can stop me. Zatanna: Thanks for being foolish enough to try. ---- Jean Grey: I could sense your magic by distance. Zatanna: Wait until you see my magic closer. Jean Grey: This will be your last magic trick. VS. Zoom Zoom: Do you want a death race? Jean Grey: You are dealing with forces beyond comprehension. Zoom: I'll destroy you in seconds, Jean Grey. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Crossovers